


Free As a Bird

by DestinyJoyHope



Category: The Candle Cult (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyJoyHope/pseuds/DestinyJoyHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the cult, Eve leaves the manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free As a Bird

Eve swung her legs on the top balcony, overviewing the woods around the manor. The view was gorgeous; she regretted not coming on top of the manor before now. Eventide's forest was simply one of nature's most remarkable feats, and... if she was lucky, this would be her last time viewing it. Though it was beautiful, she knew she couldn't let it last.

The angel ran her hand through her hair, for once out of its braid, and felt a pang in her heart as the flame that normally sat atop her head was gone. All that was left of warmth was the sun's last rays on the day. A shudder ran through her as the breeze picked up, signaling the end of summer and being in the northern area of America, reminded her winter was coming soon. She rubbed her bare arm, for a split second regretted her choice of wearing a different, shorter dress, but forced that regret out of her mind. With her soul back to being her own, she needed a change. She needed to risk something, she needed the thrill of raiding some cultist's room for clothes, even if they had already quit the manor.

A chuckle spilled out of her mouth, and slowly turned full blown laughter. Change? Risk? Thrill? She had joined this cult for safety, and her life for the entire last year had been nothing but changes, risks, and thrills. She had joined this cult only to want to get out a week in. She had joined this cult to get away from everyone only to meet the most interesting people she could've ever dreamed to encounter. She had joined this cult to lose everything, and then she had only to gain a love she never embraced.

The stench of ash suddenly stuck her nose, and something else came to mind. She jumped back onto the balcony and walked over to the scorch marks that her leader- no, dictator, left behind. Without hesitation, she spat on the woman's last remnant marks on the cult, on the angel herself. "I hate you," Eve finally admitted. "I fucking hate you."

The memories were still fresh in her mind; the angel had been desperate. This woman, this monster, took advantage of that. Then, after weeks of being snuffed, she wakes up only to find out her soul was hers again. That their so-called leader had up and abandoned them. Her nightmares meant nothing. And, with every fiber of her being, Eve hated her for it.

Her resentment for the monster would have to fade eventually. As much as she hated to admit it, everything Eve was at that moment was because of her. She hadn't grown much, but it was enough to make something off of. A light glow radiated from her, a power she remained to have little to no control over. Maybe there were more powers in the mix that she didn't know about. Maybe her control over light were the only thing she had received from the whole ordeal. Maybe she's always had them, and it only took a flame for them to light.

Her hands clung onto the railings as a lifeline. She almost expected, perhaps even hoped, that her flamed halo would ignite above her head once again and the smoke would appear behind her, the old leader shouting curses at the angel for being here and having the nerve to have such disrespect.

After all, she had never been one to let go.

Her breath shuddered as she watched the sun fall from the sky to the ground. The sun lit up the manor so beautifully that Eve had to look back to it (a small voice in her head told her she was lying to herself). Here, she had met Tea, and she sincerely wished he would do well. Her encounters with the Reverend wouldn't be one to forget, not with the fear he placed in her heart the two encounters they had. The boy, Dreamer, who had the nerve to steal her candy, well, she might have to give it to him next time. Or steal it from him herself. Either worked. All the other countless run ins and people she saw, she could only pray to see them again.

Turning around, Eve noted the forest's dark nature was one she could easily leave behind. The civil war created allies and enemies she had barely dared to create. The woman with mana was one she would eventually have to find to apologize. The one that beat her she'd just have to exact her revenge some other time. Being a wardress guardian angel, she had all the time in the world.

It was getting darker, and it was best to get out while she can still race the sun. Taking one last look back on the manor, her heart caught in her throat. Two of her fingers raised up and pressed against her lips, and she touched the railing with them. She then climbed back onto the balcony, standing up straight. Her small stature and large wingspan had the wind threaten to push her over back onto the balcony, so she flapped her wings a little to push against it.

"Breathe, Lucy," she told herself. It was odd to hear 'Lucy' being referenced to herself; she hadn't heard it like that in a year. "Breathe."

The ex-cultist closed her eyes, spread her arms out, and fell forward, letting the feeling of true falling hit her for the first time in months. Her wings caught her before she could think that she was about to hit the ground. The wind held her up as she pushed higher into and air and she opened her eyes, them casting down as the forest flew past underneath her. She held out her hand and brushed against the canopy below her, the Candle Cult left behind her.

The fallen angel flew across the sky as the day turned to eve.

...

Thank you.


End file.
